Crime in Love
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Killua is a police officer while Gon is a famous mystery novel writer. The two of them are dating but what happen when there is a trial for them. What trial is it? OCX KilluaX FemGon Review Please!
1. hurtful past

Chapter 1- Hurtful Past

Killua Zaoldyeck was currently filling up some paperwork about the pickpocket case he encounters just now.

Killua worked as a police officer who sometimes helps in citizen's problem or in some kind of big case. Either way, he is truly active and passionate about his job.

Moments later, his cellphone began to ring. He looks at the caller id and smiled when he sees that his girlfriend, Gon Freecs is calling him.

He presses the call button and said "Hello?"

"Hey Killua" Gon said enthusiastically on the other line, seems truly happy.

"It's unusual for you to call me this early so, what happen?" Killua ask, a bit curious.

"Another of my novel is truly a success! Even the editor wants me to write the sequel!" Gon exclaims, truly excited.

Killua smiled "Really? That's great, Gon!"

"Yup! Putting you as a character in my novel is definitely quite an idea!" Gon said.

Gon Freecs is a novelist who is not so successful back then. However after meeting KIllua and making him as the character in some story from his idea combined with hers and his case for her novel, the novel has truly become successful that made Gon quite famous now.

"Heeh, that's really good. I might buy another one of your novel and ask for your signature" Killua chuckle but he truly means it.

"Sure, why not! Although there might be a chance that I would reveal you as my main inspiration in an interview" Gon giggles a bit when she answers.

Killua glanced at the clock for a moment. "Ops, look at the time. It is almost the time for lunch break"

"Oh. Are you free right now?" Gon asked.

"Yeah for lunch only, after that I need to go back on this paperwork about the pickpocket case I encounter earlier" Killua said and sigh a bit.

"Lemme guess, you are the one who caught the pickpocket right?" Gon said while smiling.

Killua laughs a bit before answer "Yeah true. Anyway, want to meet up for lunch?"

"Sure, how about our usual café?" Gon asked.

"Sounds good to me, meet you there, alright?" Killua said.

"Alright! See you there!" Gon said before hanging up.

Killua put his phone to his pocket and leave to changehis uniform back for he didn't want to eat with Gon while still wearing his work uniform. After changing, he meets some of the acquaintances who are going for lunch.

"Oi Killua? Are you going somewhere for lunch?" One of the police officer asked.

"Yeah, lunch date with my girlfriend." Killua smirks causing some single guys groan at his girlfriend bragging.

"Oh yeah, you are meeting with your girlfriend right? Can you ask her to sign here?" Other police officer ask and at the same time, giving Gon's novel as a place to sign.

"Fine. See you guys after lunch break" Killua leaves with the novel with his hand.

The café is not really far away, when KIllua arrives. He smiled when he sees Gon is there already and giving out some signatures.

"Hey, got a room for another one?" Killua said and hands out the novel causing Gon to chuckle.

"Of course!" Gon smiled and sign the novel while Killua goes to sit across Gon.

"Alright, here you go" Gon handed out the novel, earning grateful look from Killua.

"Thanks, I'll give this to him later" Killua said.

"Him? A police officer who is a friend of yours?" Gon asked.

"Something like that, you are getting more famous now." Killua said and smile.

"Thanks" Gon beamed, truly happy.

The two of them order their food and while waiting for their food to arrive, Gon began to ask Killua bunch of questions about the pickpocket case he mention earlier. Killua tells her and Gon began to write the information for the new ideas for her new novel.

"You know Killua" Gon sigh before continuing "the sequel novel that I have to write might be very difficult"

Killua raise his eyebrow "Huh? What do you mean with that?"

Gon sigh again. "It's just that…. The fans and my editor wants my novel sequel is a very big case that is truly sensational. Something likes that"

Killua nodded in understanding "I see, it's no wonder since the novel you wrote before is quite a case and they wanted the sequel is much more"

Gon looked down. "Yeah, true. You know a case like that?" Gon looked at Killua, hoping a yes.

Killua sighs "Unfortunately, no".

That short answer made Gon give another sigh.

"Well, what do you expect? Some of the cases that are truly big like you mention is not even allowed to be leaked to public. Obliviously even someone who wrote novel about it is not allowed." Killua said, although deep down a bit sorry that he couldn't help her girlfriend.

Finally their food has arrived, the two eat their food in silence, not knowing what to say. After finishing the food, Killua pays for it (even though Gon keep saying that she could pay her own food but Killua hear none of it) then both of them walked out of the café.

"Ne Killua, is your lunch break over already?" Gon asked, a bit sudden.

Killua look at his watch "Nope, there's still more time"

Gon look at the park that is quite nearby.

"How about we take a walk at the park for a while?" Gon suggested.

"Sure" Killua said and hold Gon's hand while the other with the novel then they go to the park together.

At the park, the atmosphere sure is really nice. Birds are chirping and there are some trees in bloom. Not many people are there but right now the two of them are strolling at leisurely pace, enjoying the view.

"It truly is not bad relaxing once in a while" Gon said making Killua agree about it.

"Yeah" Killua answered, looking at the sky and thought `it is a nice day out`.

Gon stopped suddenly causing Killua to stop as well and look at his girlfriend who is having a bitter smile right now.

"Gon?" Killua called out her name and squeeze her hand, wanting to know why she is suddenly look so sad.

"You know, Killua" Gon looked at Killua's eye before tore her gaze downwards. "When they want to know about a big case, the only thing that I can remember is when we first met.

Killua eyes had widened before hugging Gon who is crying right now. He knows that she is still hurt from that incident.

-Flashback-

_It was raining at night. At the alley, a young woman was surrounded by 4 thugs who cornered her into a dead end._

"_Please! Let me go!" The woman who was Gon, cries and begging at those two thugs who is holding her and the other two rummages her bag, looking for money._

"_What! She only have this much!?" The leader said, completely dissatisfied and thrust a knife near Gon's neck. "Where is the rest!"_

"_Gon sniffles before answering "Th-That's all I have. I don't have a lot of money!" _

"_Tch, useless but then again, we could have fun with you in exchange" The leader smirks followed by the rest of the thugs making Gon's eyes went wide in horror._

"_N-NO! W- What do you want from me!?" Gon tries to struggle but the grip from the thugs is too strong, to the point both of her arms were bruised already._

"_Hehe, what do we want? This!" The leader use the knife to cut her clothes and skirt even her bra and underwear , revealing her naked figure._

"_PLEASE! STOP!" Gon shouted, hoping that someone would hear her and help her._

"_Oi, not bad." The leader smirks including the rest. Immediately while still holding her, the thugs grab her breast harshly causing Gon to scream for help._

"_HELP! PLEASE!" Gon is crying right now, all she can do was shout for help._

"_SHUT UP! No one can hear you and no one will help you. Be still or I will kill you!" The leader threatens with the knife causing Gon to tremble in fear._

"_P-please, stop this" Gon cries again while the others watch in amusement._

"_Oi, let her go. I will handle her" The thugs let go and before Gon could escape, the leader pinned her on the wall. No matter how much she struggle, she can't break free._

"_Boss, let us have a turn with her as well" Hearing that makes Gon tremble more from the cold of the rain and her fear._

"_Yeah but first it is my turn. After I finish, I'll let you guys do whatever you want with her" Gon tries to break free again but failed. All of a sudden she felt something at her entrance, her eyes widen `it can't be` she thought horridly._

"_AAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHHHH!" Gon scream when she was penetrated suddenly and her virginity was taken. She felt the pain is too much and she has gone numb now from the cold because of the rain but tried to stand, despite the pain and the numb situation._

"_Oh, you sure are really tight, nice!" The leader licks his lips while the other watch in amusement. _

_`It's all over` Gon cries silently and biting her lip. She thought that she will be killed later by them. She had lost her virginity, she felt like she had lost everything._

"_HEY! WHO'S THERE!" a voice called out suddenly._

_The leader and the thugs look at Killua who is in his uniform and carrying a flashlight. One look at the scene, Killua figures everything that has happened._

"_Damn, a police? But at least he is alone. Oi you guys, take care of him!" The leader said, still inside of Gon._

"_Roger!" The thugs said in chorus._

_The three of them charges with a knife, Killua drop his flashlight and fight. He dodged a blow and goes to counterattack. Before the others could land a blow, Killua hit them and kick them until the thugs become unconscious. He glares at the leader who is bringing out his knife._

"_He- Hey! One wrong move and I will cut her neck" The leader threatens with a squeaky voice, obviously scared._

_Before the leader could point the knife at Gon's neck, Killua takes his gun faster and shoot right on the knife causing the knife to thrown back and the leader got scared._

"_P- Please… don't shoot me! I don't want to die!" The leader cries immediately at the sight of Killua getting closer with a gun._

"_Pull out of her, now and slowly!" Killua said in a low and threatening voice causing the leader immediately do so making Gon whimper in pain but still manages to try to stand up wobbly._

"_Th-There! I did it already! Spare my life!" The leader's eyes widen when Killua point his gun and shoot 1 inch away from his face's right side causing the leader got shocked and unconscious. _

_Killua tuck his gun back to his gun holster then approaching Gon who is looking really and truly scared right now. He takes off his coat and uses it to cover Gon._

"_Hey, I'll take you to the patrol car right now. C'mon" Killua grab Gon's hand gently and lead her inside the patrol car before taking the flashlight and some of Gon's possession back such as her torn clothes and her bag with the others. Once they are inside, Killua takes out a blanket and give it to Gon who accepts it immediately. _

"_So umm, where is your place? I'll take you home and I call the rest of the other police to-"_

"_NO!"_

_Killua jumped a bit, looking at Gon who is crying again and trembling._

"_Well, if you want me not to tell anyone about this, it's alright. I won't tell. What do you want?" Killua asked._

"_I- I want to go home" Gon mumbled in a small voice but Killua can still hear it._

_Killua nodded. "Alright, lead the direction of where it is."_

_After few minutes of driving, Killua finally arrives at Gon's place. He takes out the umbrella and guides her inside._

"_All right, you should be careful now" KIllua said and leave but he couldn't because Gon is hugging him from behind._

"_P-Please… d- don't leave me… I'm scared." Gon cries again causing KIllua to didn't have a heart on leaving her._

_Killua goes to face Gon "D-Don't you have anyone who can accompany you?"_

_Gon shake her head, she is still gripping his shirt tightly, not wanting him to leave._

_Killua thinks for a moment "Alright but let me tell the others that I'm leaving early so they won't get suspicious" Killua goes leave again and Gon is still gripping on his shirt._

"_He-hey. I'm only going to use the communication radio inside the car. I promise I won't leave" Killua tried to persuade Gon but Gon is still stubbornly clinging with Killua causing Killua to take her while making the call and finish the call then goes back inside of her place._

"_There. You should be taking a warm bath right now or you might catch a cold later" Killua looks at Gon who is still trembling._

"_You will still be here, right?" Gon looks hopefully at Killua._

_Killua sigh and pats Gon's head. "I promise I will still be here. I won't leave, just quickly takes a bath now and get dressed"_

_Gon nodded. "Alright" Looking at Killua before leaving for a bath._

_A while later after finishing the bath and fully dressed, she breathe a sigh of relief when Killua is still there, sitting and reading her rejected mystery novel that she type._

"_Ahh that's-!" She rushed over and snatches it causing Killua to be surprised._

"_Wha- why? What's wrong?" Killua is confused as he didn't know what he had done wrong._

_Gon look at her rejected novel sadly before looking back at Killua. "It's the novel that I made but got rejected"_

"_Oh? You made it? It is good but I have to admit, the impact wasn't too strong" Killua said._

"_Really? It seems the editor says that too. You know about mystery novel?" Gon asked._

"_Well, I am a police" Killua said causing Gon's mouth formed `o`._

"_That's true. Do you know some things that I should change?" Gon asked._

"_Well… for what I have read, it is quite weak. The protagonist personality and there is too much detail that is not needed" Killua started to explains._

"_Hmm-hmm" Gon started to nod and writing it on a notepad out of thin air , completely agree about it._

_A while later, Gon completely understand what she needs to research more and what she needs to change._

"_Uwahh! I felt like I can make a good novel this time, thanks Mr Police" Gon exclaims happily._

_Killua's eyebrow's twitched then he coughed a bit "I have a name you know, names Killua Zaoldyeck"_

_Gon blushed. "Opps, well we haven't introduced ourselves. Sorry and my name is Gon Freecs"_

_Killua smiled "I'll remember that, if your novel is published, I'll buy it and ask for your signature"_

_Gon smiled as well "Thanks, Killua!"_

-End Flashbacks-

Right now, Gon had stopped crying. Thanks to Killua who managed to calm her and cheer her up. Then Killua look at the watch and gone pale.

"Eh? Wha-What's wrong Killua?" Gon asked, still sobbing.

"Oh Shit! The lunch break has finished a long time ago!" Killua cursed and Gon's eyes widened slightly.

"I- I'm sorry Killua" Gon immediately apologized to her boyfriend for being the cause of him to be late.

"N-no Gon. It's not your fault. Anyway, I'll take you so you could rest. You must be tired." Killua said.

"U-um" Gon nodded.

The reason why Killua accompanied Gon most of the time is because of that incident is still lingering in her mind to the point she is scared on going alone to the place that is quite far away so Killua usually escort her when she wants to go somewhere that is quite far. Anyway, when Killua finally back and changed into his uniform-

"Oi, KIllua! How could you be late? Lunch break has ended an hour ago!" the inspector yelled.

"Sorry" Killua mumbled.

"Wow, that's a karma for being a braggart about your girlfriend" One of the officer said.

"I won't give this signature novel back to you!" Killua threaten the novel owner causing him to yelp a bit.

"Sorry" the officer said.

"Anyway KIllua, your punishment will be working until late night since there is a lot to do, alright!?" the inspector said.

"Yes, sir" Killua said.

Killua had texted Gon that he would be back at his place, really late at night and keep typing that it is better she is not thinking too much about her novel and take a break. Then, he goes back to work immediately.

"Hey! Make sure you print all of these files!"

"Roger!"

"Oi, where is the file on the case that the inspector is still working on?"

"Here!"

"Where's the rest of the paperwork!?"

"In the cabinet, I'll get it in a moment!"

Killua runs back and forth answering all the calls. True to the inspector words, there really is a lot to do causing Killua to get exhausted and thankful that it is finally over.

"Ahh, maybe next time I shouldn't have arrived late. Well, no use crying over spilt milk. I'll better text Gon back to make sure that she is asleep by now."

Killua has finally arrived at his house. However, he was surprised to see a figure of a young woman collapsed in front of his house.

"What the- "

Immediately Killua runs faster to the collapsed young woman figure and check the pulse.

"Fyuh, good, she is still alive. OI! Are you alright?"

The moment Killua take a closer look at the young woman, his eyes suddenly widen his shock and his breathing become quicken. He sweats a bit.

"Wait… No way. GON!?"


	2. doppleganger

Chapter 2- Doppelganger

Killua could feel blood is leaving his face as he can't believe this could happen to her. How could he let his girlfriend got attacked again!?

But strangely, the more he look at her, the more puzzled he get.

"Hmm? Wait, is it me or her breast is bigger than usual?" Killua said and raising his eyebrow. "Also, since when does Gon have a knack on wearing kimono and putting on some make up?" Killua added.

True, the young woman does look like Gon only she is now wearing kimono and unconscious. Right now Killua is confused but he can't leave her alone so he carry her inside his house and put her on his bed.

"She looks like Gon but somehow she is not Gon" Killua narrowed his eyes, a bit suspicious.

Then suddenly, his phone rang.

His eyes widened in shock since Gon was the one who is calling. He looks at the young woman, who is still unconscious. After debating for a moments, he answer the call.

"Sorry Killua. Did I interrupt you?"

Killua could totally recognize Gon's voice on the other line.

"Err Gon, where are you right now?" Killua asked.

"Huh? I'm in my room now of course and sorry that I haven't sleep. I promise I will after I research a bit" Gon said, a bit exhausted.

Killua still looka at the young woman before replied "All right, I know that you are already tired. Don't push yourself too hard."

"Will do!" Gon enthusiastically, replied.

"Err wait! I have a question" Killua asked immediately.

"Eh? What is it?" Gon asked.

"Umm… Gon? Do you have a twin or something?" Killua asked back.

Gon Is puzzled, completely. "Err, what are you talking about Killua? There is only one of me obliviously"

Killua looks at the woman and rolled his eyes `Oh,really? I doubt it' Killua thought but went silent for a moment.

`Should I tell about this woman to Gon? I don't want her to have a misunderstanding but, she doesn't have any relation with Gon so who is this woman actually?' Killua thought.

"Hello Killua? Are you still there?" Gon's voice made Killua back to reality.

"Ye-Yeah. Sorry. You are saying something?" Killua ask, stuttering a bit.

"Mou! I said I will continue research so I will hang up now. See you tomorrow KIllua!" Gon said.

"Ah alight" Killua said.

"Jaa nee" With that short reply, Gon hangs up.

Killua looks at the mysterious young woman again before thinking.

`Just who is this woman anyway? This sure is getting confusing. Is she some kind of Gon's doppelganger?'

A loud growl just rang across the room.

Killua blushed. "Oh yeah, I haven't had a dinner. Might as well cook something so I could have more energy to think"

With that, KIllua just thinking of making something simple for dinner. Spaghetti and rolls sounds good, when he boils the spaghetti, he heard footsteps coming closer towards him.

"Who's there!" Killua a grab the knife, face the intruder and preparing to strike but he got surprised instead.

"HUWAAA! I'm so hungry right now!

It was that mysterious young woman and she has conscious already. The sight made Killua see that she is indeed looking just like Gon only the difference with her wearing a kimono and some make up also her breast is indeed bigger than Gon's. Currently she is eying the food while drooling causing Killua to sweatdrop a bit.

"Err.. The food will be finished soon. Why don't you wait at the table over there?" Killua said, a bit awkward.

Her eyes twinkled. "Really? Thanks!" Then she left to wait at the table.

Killua sweatdrops again "Isn't she going to ask, why was she taken here? Seems like she doesn't know her own or the situation, she is quite odd."

Anyway Killua has finished for cooking the food. He goes to serving it for himself and for the girl.

"Uwaaa, it looks so good. Itadakimassuuuu!" The girl exclaims and starts to eat happily.

"Oishi!" She added.

Killua blushed a bit, thinking she is really cute. Wait, what am I thinking? I have Gon already! Go away, evil thoughts!

When both of them eating, Killua still looks at the woman suspiciously since he still had no idea who she is and what she wants. After finish, Killua thinks that it is the right time for him to ask.

"Alright, I have a few questions for you now. Who are you anyway?" Killua aks even though it is more like interrogating someone.

"Well, I guess you have a right to know." She mumbles a bit "I'm Gona. Please to meet you!" Gona said.

Killua got more puzzled. Even her name is almost the same with Gon, only having an extra `a'. Those two could pass well as twins.

"So, what's your name anyway?" Gona asked back.

"Well, I'm Killua. Anyway, why are you here and how did you end up here and-"

Gona immediately cut him off by putting her finger on his lips which surprised Killua.

"Whoa2 wait… don't a woman allowed to have some.. privacy or secret?" She said and wink cutely.

That action makes Killua flustered but managed to recover fast.

"Well! I do have right to know consider you are in my house right now and I can decide whether you are welcome here or not! " Killua said, sternly.

Gona pouted a bit "Aww. C'mon Handsome. Can't you spare me?"

Killua felt like he is having a mental battle with her. Right now he has to think hard about the next question that he could make her answer not to make him at the losing side.

"Oh? Why is this woman look like me?"

Killua snapped immediately and look at Gona who is now holding a picture frame of him and Gon.

"Consider this is our first meeting, there is no way this is me. So, is she your girlfriend?" Gona said, giggling.

Killua dashed and takes the picture away from her hands.

"It is none of your business, right?" Killua yelled and put the picture back on the original place.

"Aww. Don't be like that!" Gona said and hug Killua who release her immediately.

"Geez you're not fun." Gona `tch' a bit. Then again, you don't want her to know about my presence aren't you?" Gona smirks and took out a cell phone.

Killua realize it was his since his cell phone is no longer in his pocket.

"How did you!?" Killua gasp in surprise and went wide eyed.

Gona scrolled the contact number, smiled and a bit surprised to see a name Gon with love icon.

"So her name is Gon? Quite surprising to think that not only we look alike but we have almost the same name as well" Gona smirk widen.

Killua know that she will make Gon having some misunderstanding so he do what he could now. Gives up.

"Fine, what do you want?" Killua said and sigh.

Gona raised her eyebrows "Oh? Quite a quick defeat. You are a bit no fun and hmm? Wait- inspector? You know a police inspector?" Gona gasp and quickly look at Killua when she had scrolled the contact number and the name.

"Well, yeah. I am a police officer" Killua said as-a-matter-of-fact, not knowing what will happen.

Gona cried all of a sudden, caught Killua off guard before she goes to hug him again made Killua went wide eyed.

"P-Please. You have to help me! You must!" Gona cries and sobbed hard.

Killua is totally confused right now. The moment ago, she was all high and mighty and now, she looks truly helpless.

"We- well, wait. How can I help you when I don't even know what's going on?" Killua is utterly confused right now from her presence and her problem.

After the situation is calm and everything. Both of them sitting across while drinking tea.

Killua put his teacup on the table and start the interrogation. "Alright, state your name and occupation."

Gona pouted. "I know that you are police officer but right now can't you just ask normally instead of interrogating. It makes me nervous."

Killua lowered his head, a bit ashamed. "My apologies so can you tell me then?"

"If I did, will you arrest me?" Gona asked.

Killua went shock and pondered for a moment "Hm, I'll hear what you said first and I would think about it!"

Gon nodded "Fair enough, well you know my name Gona and I am a prostitute."

"He!?" Killua lost his cool immediately, completely surprised. That expression makes Gona wishes she have a camera to capture this moment.

"Um, sorry about that for a moment." Killua cleared his throat a bit "So, will you tell me about your situation then?" Killua immediately compose himself.

"Hm, do you know about RattleFeddlar?" Gona asked.

"RattleFeddlar? That big president company is used to be under suspicion from the police for the drugs smuggling and slave trading but there is no decisive proof to prove it so he is clear from all of those press charges." Killua said.

Gona slam both of her hands on the table suddenly causing Killua to jump a bit. "I can't believe he could get away! Those all things are true!"

Killua look at her for a moment, a bit suspicious at how she knew and sure about it "How do you know and how come you are very sure about it?"

Gona sobbed. "Be- Because. Because I am part of that group and RattleFeddlar is my boss!"

"Wha-" Killua is really surprised by this fact.

Gona cries and sobbed. "It's true. They force me to do this because my parents left a huge debt and sold me so I have to work for them to pay for what my parents owe."

Killua look sadly at her before asked "Well, when you do this occupation, you could be told do another thing such as stealing information or something. Given that you managed to steal my cell phone in a flash"

Gona widened her eyes and nodded "I'm surprised you knew only from that and yes I did that. Stealing information from all of those clients I have to please and I hated it."

"I see, so you want me to arrest RattleFeddlar then?" Killua asked thinking that this is her motive for asking his help.

Gon nodded. "Yeah, I managed to get away from their clutches for now but I'm sure that they will be looking for me."

"Even so. This won't be easy, considering RattleFeddlar is known as a truly important people and ever since of the false charges, we are not allowed to press any charges for him since that already gave an utter humiliation for the police." Killua said.

"Can't you do something by yourself then?" Gona asked, completely begging.

"Wha- by myself" this shocks Killua but only for a few moments. "Well it's true that no one would want to help if I asked considering the risk and everything."

"You can't ask anyone! If you do, you will be under suspicion and RattleFeddlar might kill you when he finds you!" Gon said.

"Even so, why me? There is a lot of other police officer who can help you." Killua said.

Gon looked down before mumbled "I know but you helped me when I am unconscious also I felt like I could trust you"

Killua ponders for a moment thinking of the risk. Sure that if he fails, his life would be over but then again if he managed to find the proof, he could arrest that RattleFeddlar and maybe saves Gona and Gon as well, since this is quite a big story that she could write in a novel for her sequel. He smiled when he thought of Gon's gratitude face.

After a lot of thinking, he finally decides.

"Fine, I'll help, just make sure that you stay low since you are in danger" Killua said.

Gona beamed. "Thanks!" and she hugs Killua again who blushed.

"All right!" Killua said and push her off "I better check on the internet and finds what can I get anything about RattleFeddlar."

"I don't think you would find anything useful there, the only stuff they posted about RattleFeddlar might be mostly about his achievement which he got from dirty tricks." Gona said.

"It's worth a try and if I can't find anything, I'll go to the files room in the office and finds files about RattleFeddlar and secretly makes a photocopy there. There should be a lot of information about the RattleFeddlar that not even the public knows." Killua said.

"Will you be alright if you do that? And will they even allow you to go to such important room? You could be in a really big trouble." Gona asked, a bit worried.

"Even though I'm just a regular police officer, I often help the inspector in the case so I was given charge on the files and documents so it won't be suspicious if someone sees me. Also I have a night duty tomorrow so I can make a photocopy of that files. I'll bring the new papers for the photocopy so no one would find out about it" Killua said.

"Uwaahhh! You sound very smart and confident about it, not to mention cunning as well." Gona said.

"Trust me, it wasn't my first time doing this" Killua said.

Gona raised her eyebrows "Not your first time? Is photocopying files secretly is one of your hobby as well?" Gona asked.

Killua narrowed his eyes for a moment before sighed. "No I did that for my girlfriend. She needs it for the reference of her mystery novel and I use some recent cases to help her"

"I see. Hee, you must have love your girlfriend a lot eh?" Gona smirks.

"S-Shut up!" Killua exclaims, blushing.

Killua searh the internet, copying and downloading all the information he could find about RattleFeddlar. He shakes his head when he sees Gona sleeping on his bed peacefully.

`Damn. And I do this for you as well but you look like you don't even care about it!'

The next day, Killua had make sure Gona stays at his place while he goes to work. As usual day of his daily work routine before he goes to photocopy the files about RattenFeddlar. Since he had done this numerous of times, he didn't get caught for that. Although he was surprised when he gets home.

"Argh! What happen to my kitchen!?"

Gona was there bowed and clearly saying sorry since she is the cause of the kitchen that is truly a mess.

"Wait, you said that you can cook. Could it be that you are just bluffing?" Killua asked.

"I thought I can but it was difficult. And I'm hungry" Gona said, huffing and puffing.

"I'll just order. I'll take it since it's risky for someone to see you." Killua sighed.

Gon smiled "Then, I want sushi and some dessert!"

Killua narrowed his eyes "Hold it! Who says that you can choose!?"

"But, I really want sushi and some dessert" Gona showing her puppy eyes and pleading.

Killua can't take it. "Fine! I'll order sushi and some desserts for dinner!"

"Yeyyy and don't forget to order the luxurious set!" Gona raised her hand in triumph for victory.

Killua felt like he is getting more and more failed to take care of his image with Gona.

While Gona was eating happily, Killua cleaning his kitchen. A bit irritated that he has to buy some new kitchen utensils.

While Gona finished, Killua's eating the leftover, which wasn't much

When Gona finish take a bath and wears Killua's pajamas then goes to sleep, Killua throw the trash then calls Gon for a chat then studying more about RattleFeddlar.

`I totally do this for you!' Killua cursed silently, feels that he was used.

Few days later, Killua is currently busy putting some information about RattleFeddlar form the internet, the files he photocopy and information from Gona.

They only found some theory but they do need proof to back it up.

"I'll say that checking the location might give us proof. Having a witness only is tough" Killua sighed.

"You got to be kidding! It's risky!" Gona yelled, completely in panic.

"Hey! It was only suggestion" Killua said.

Gona smacks Killua's head "Well, don't. You are scaring me!"

"Ouch! That hurt! Geez, why are you so angry anyway?" Killua asked.

"We-well, since you are doing this for me. I felt like- well" Gona fiddling with her fingers, obliviously nervous.

Killua raised his eyebrows before going back to the files he currently studies "Who said that I did this only for you. I did use this chance to help my girlfriend as well"

Gona went stiff for a moment before ask "Pardon?"

Killua huffed "I did this for my girlfriend as well since she wants to find a big case like this for her novel sequel. She had been worried about this thing for few days so I should help her."

"So, you accept my request because it is could be a big help for your girlfriend?"

Killua thought that Gona's voice sounds broken but pay no attention to it "Well, of course. I would do anything for her"

Before Killua could register everything, he felt hat Gona pushed him so he is now lying back on the floor. He was about to yell at her but surprised to see her crying.

"In the end, she is still all you think about even though we look quite the same" Gona softly mumbled sadly, leaving few drop tears fall on Killua's face.

"O- Oi, what's the meaning of this" Killua said, a bit shocked.

"Why can't you do it for me! Why her? Why!?" Gona had practically screaming in front of Killua's face now.

"He- hey! Calm down" Killua is still confused, not knowing what to do or what he had done.

Gona moved slowly towards Killua's left ear, whispering softly.

` I love you '

Gona moved swiftly and kiss Killua who went wide eyed, unable to believe it.


	3. betrayal

Chapter 3- Betrayal

Gona is still kissing KIllua while he is just stay in shock, still having a hard time to comprehend everything. Lots of thoughts had now swirled inside his head mainly about what Gona just did and he is trying to clear his mind and realizing the situation.

When he did, he pushes her away causing Gona to tumble a bit.

"Wh-why did you do that!?" Gona asked as tears are still flowing from her eyes.

"Why!? You know that I have a girlfriend! So why did you do that!?" Killua exclaimed as he rub his lips against the back of his hand.

"Well I can't help it! You have always been on my mind and living with you is not helping it either!" Gona exclaims back as she blush.

Killua sure thought that she was cute but immediately shook his head as if he could let the thoughts out of his head.

`Damn it! I have Gon already! I shouldn't think about this kind of things!' Killua thought as he grab some of his hair, frustratingly for he is truly confused right now.

He is so focused in his thoughts that he failed to notice that Gona had move closer towards Killua then starting to undress him.

"Wha- Hey! What are you doing!?" Killua exclaims as he finally realizes what Gona had done.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to claim you! Right here, right now!" Gona exclaims back before she pins Killua down with another kiss.

Killua sure is surprised that she keeps caught him off guard. He tried to push her again but somehow, he can't deny that he enjoys it. He knows that it's wrong but somehow, it feels right at the same time.

Few seconds later, Gona could feel that Killua began to kiss her back , much to her pleasure. Soon, their kiss turned passionate as their tongue keep battling for the dominance for few moments before Killua won and keep making sure his tongue exploring inside of her mouth, causing her to moan breathlessly.

The moment they pulled away, Gona realized that Killua had gone hard making Gona smiled seductively while Killua just blush and tried to buttoning his shirt because Gona had already unbuttoning everything.

Gona began to mouthed `Wow' in which made Killua surprised and puzzled.

"What!?" Killua asked, still puzzled with her strange behavior.

Gona shook her head, her surprised expression suddenly had turned into bliss as she squealed in delight.

"Seriously, among all the guys that I have pleased. I think yours are the biggest one I have ever seen"

Killua could feel his face is getting hotter. Was that a compliment or a sexual harassment!? When he thought of that, he began to realize his situation.

"Okay seriously, I think I- Oh, SHIT!" Killua screamed suddenly as Gona had taken his cock inside of her mouth. She keep sucking and letting her tongue slide all over his length before the head that causing him to moan with pleasure. Slowly, Killua pull his back off the floor, still moaning and looking at Gona who is still sucking happily. He had to admit that looking at her sucking him like this feels like this was truly a hot scene that is bestowed only for him.

`Seems like she had been trained well since she is a prostitute' thought Killua while moan at the same time `Man, this feels really good' Killua added, he could feel that he is close now and unconsciously, his hands tangled on Gona's hair, encouraging her to take him more also faster and much to his happiness, she obliged.

"Kuh, That feels really good…" Killua mumbled in a small voice before he screams as his body trembled with pleasure that Gona gave him. He didn't want this sensation to stop as he could feel he is really close now, just a few more hard suck and he would come.

"Damn, I'm close, c- A-ah, C- CUMMING!" Killua screamed as he had his release with his head thrown back. He began to panting heavily and blushes as he watched Gona's face and her cleavage are covered with his cum. That sight made him lets out another jet of cum which makes Gona open her mouth to catch his cum and swallow it while licking the rest of her face, seductively.

Slowly, Gona started to undress herself. Taking off her kimono and leaving herself naked in front of Killua. She blush lightly from the stare but she began to smile when she sees Killua began to blush and his lips started to parted slightly from seeing her naked figure. She tosses her kimono away and pulled him into a kiss which this time, Killua kiss her back. No resistance at all.

The moment she pulled away, she could feel her lower region started to throb and she is truly wet already as she looks at his cock. She needs it inside of her very badly and she needs it now! She began to position his cock on her entrance before in one swift motion, she impaled herself in which earned a painful yelp from her since he is quite big for her while Killua hissed from the tight heat that is completely surrounding his cock.

While Gona tried to get used from the stinging sensation, she looks at Killua who seems to be in a pure bliss which makes Gona a bit surprised. Is she really that good? Well, it's true that most people say that she is a good lay but she didn't expect to please Killua easily.

"You seems really enjoying this" Gona asked with a taunting smile which makes Killua glare half-heartedly at her.

"Well I'm sorry for this is my first time doing this!" Killua hissed, his glare still not leaving his face.

"What? This is your first time!? You haven't done this with your girlfriend!?" Gona asked in disbelief, unable to know how could that woman able to stand for not doing any of this kind of stuff with this devilishly handsome, sexy, drop dead gorgeous guy? Is she really stupid or what!?.

Killua narrowed his eyes at Gona, whose face is truly shocked now which makes Killua growl low. He do understand the reason why Gon didn't want to have sex, it's mainly because of the trauma she has. Ever since their meeting incident, Gon always told Killua that she is not ready for sex and he accepts it. Although, Killua did once try to cross the line, when he and Gon make out, he lower his hand until when it past her abdomen, Gon began to scream and slapped him, hard, which makes Killua vow, he will never ever do that again.

He can't deny that he did masturbate about her though, Heck, he even have dirty dreams about her. He could even picture her naked, filled with his semen and begs him for more stuff to do with her. Just thinking about that stuff is enough to make him aroused. However, his thoughts stopped as he could feel his cock is now engulf into a tight heat once more. He looks at Gona who is now bouncing repeatedly, grunting and moaning which makes him moan and groan as well.

He wants to feel more of this sensation, so almost immediately,; he thrust his cock upwards and deep inside her which earned a squeal from her. He began to thrust faster and harder which again, earned moans and groans until it turned into a yelp and passionate screams.

"Ahh! Shit! There's no way that this is your first time! AHH~" Hard thrust followed, made her mind goes blank. "You are really amazing!" Moans and screams soon fills the air "More~ I want more! Give me more! Fuck me hard, Fuck me fast! Don't you dare to stop!" Gona keeps screaming as Killua keeps hammering at her pussy. Both of them could feel they are close now, The two held on for few moments until they can't hold it anymore.

"Dammit! Fuck! I'm gonna cum… Ah! Ahn~ I'm- I'm cumming!"

"Ahh~ Yes! Cum inside of me! I want you to cum inside of me! I want it! Please!"

With one final thrust, Killua had finally come inside of Gona as he threw his head back, eyes shut tightly and crying out through his clenched teeth while Gona lets out pleasured scream as she felt his warm semen entered inside of her.

`Wow, this must be the first time I have a very good sex' Gona thought as usually when she does it with her client, she just faking to beg or faking to enjoy it but when she does it with Killua, she really enjoys it and she doesn't even faking anything. She is panting and tried to recover but surprised when Killua suddenly push her so her back is now on the floor.

"Don't think that we have finished already" Killua chuckled darkly which somehow added thrill to Gona. Her eyes widen as she felt that his cock is still rock hard and he began to pound her again in a furious pace, as if he hadn't released a moments ago. Gona doesn't mind, she immediately moves her hips to meet his thrust while moaning really loudly.

`This is bad, I could get addicted to this! Then again, he seems to have a lot of energy. This would mean a very long night' Gona thoughts before her mind goes blank again and she cried out in pleasure as Killua keep hitting that special spot inside of her again and again.

The next morning….

Killua open his eyes as he feels the sunlight had hit him on the face, he groaned and rubbed his eyes before his eyes landed on Gona who sleeps peacefully while hugging him making him smile. However that moment were interrupted by incoming call from his cellphone causing Killua to grunt and reach for his phone only successfully to make blood leaves his face making him paler than his usual pale skin.

_Incoming call, Gon Freecs_

Killua had been shocked for a long time until when he registered everything, he looks back on the phone that is already stop ringing and felt his heart stopped.

_You have 135 miscalls and 200 messages_

"SHIT!" Killua shouted which makes Gona awake. Immediately, Killua calls Gon back to explain so that she is not worried.

"Ah! You're finally answering! Where are you right now?" Gon asked immediately, worried is hinted clear even though it is through the phone.

"Hello to you too" was all Killua said which obviously made Gon's mad.

"Okay, Hi and Where are you right now!? Is there a really big case!? You even not showing up at our date" Gon exclaims with a hurt tone.

"Eh!?" Killua surprised and looks at the clock, mentally slapped his forehead. How could he miss a date with Gon!? This is the first time it happened. Oh right, he was with Gona.

"Eh?! Don't tell me you forgot!" Gon exclaims.

"I-I'm sorry! Well- uh, I'm just happened to have all-nighter with some inspector for a case. I guess I would be really busy" Killua said, lying about it. There is no way he would say that the reason is because he had sex with her doppelganger. That means, he already cheat on her, right!?

"Tell me from the start! I was really worried!" Gon said which makes Killua guilty for finally realizing that he is already cheating on her.

"Sorry, I'll make it up for this sometime, alright!?" Killua said.

"Okay, don't force yourself" Gon said before added "I love you"

Killua could feel his chest hurt but he managed to answer " love you too" with a bitter smile, in which Gon unable to see.

"Alright, Good bye" With that word, Gon hung up. Killua look at the phone and notice that his hand is trembling. He knows that this is wrong and he can't keep lying on her forever. As he stay there, a pair of arms suddenly circling his neck. He sees Gona who had her head leans on his shoulder.

"Why are you lying to her!?" Gona asked, refused to look at Killua in the eyes. She is hurt that he has someone and she can't have him.

"I don't want to hurt her" Killua said simply, unable to look at Gona as well.

"Aren't we hurting her already? Also- are we are only doing one night stand!?" Gona asked, trying not to cry but failed as a single tear had escaped.

Killua didn't answer, he just turned back and pushed Gona back to the bed before kiss her passionately which makes her moan back in lust and desire.

Few days later, Gon could feel that there is something wrong with Killua. All in all, he is still the same for Gon as he keeps going on dates with her and keep calling her but somehow, there is something wrong.

"Are you alright, Killua!?" Gon asked.

"Yeah I am. Why do you ask!?" Killua answers, a bit puzzled.

"You don't seem your usual self, it seems" Gon said as she looks more at Killua.

"Must be your imagination, I'm just fine and in my usual self" Answered Killua but it seems made Gon more confused.

`Maybe he is overworked!?' Gon thought since she sees that Killua do look tired than usual.

Because of that, Gon decided to cook something for Killua so that he would have his energy back but when he goes to the police station where he works, she is surprised when they told her that Killua is not working today.

`Eh!? Is he sick!?' Gon thought and become more worried as she keeps calling Killua but there is no answer. `Maybe he is in his house' Gon thought and rushes over to Killua's house. Killua gave her his house key so she could go inside and so she did.

"Killua!?" Gon called out his name, puzzled that the house seems really empty. She sees that Killua's shoes are there She looked around and thought maybe he is in his bedroom.

The moment she made her ways to Killua's bedroom, she is surprised to hear some voices.

"Ahn~ Killua! Faster!"

"Damn it! So hot and tight!"

Gon froze, she did recognize Killua's voice but who was the other one!?. Whoever it was, judging from that voice it's obviously woman. She got a bad feeling right now, part of her wants her to go to the source of the voice but another part of her told her not to. After some mental struggling, she decided to go to the source of the voice. She could hear the moans and groan getting louder and louder as she getting closer and closer towards the bedroom. Her heart ache as she keeps hoping that she shouldn't jump on conclusion quickly but the moment, she slowly open the door and she never thought she sees what she would expect.

Killua was there all right but currently kissing another woman which surprisingly to her, look almost like her as she notice that her breast are way bigger than hers. Killua is currently thrusting in and out of her in a really fast pace which makes her look alike moans really loudly. She can't believe in what she sees, Killlua cheats on her with a woman that looks like her!? Is that woman trick him? Even so, she could see that nothing matters, one look at Killua made Gon realizes that he really enjoys it.

Suddenly, Gon slammed the door open with a loud bang causing the two to jumped and stop to look at Gon. Killua looks at Gon with eyes that are full with shock and horror for he is truly not expecting his girlfriend here.

"G-Gon. Y-you are here!?" Killua could feel that he is trembling right now. His heart beats painfully as he looks at Gon who is crying right now.

"How stupid" She sobbed "How stupid for I am to be worried that you might be sick or something but it turns out you are healthy and fucking my look alike!" Gon screamed which immediately made Killua pull himself out from Gona.

"G- Gon. S- sorry, but I" Killua tried to explain but Gon cut her off.

"Enough! It's my fault right!? It's my fault that I can't please you! So you just find someone that looks just like me but much better than me! Right!?" Gon shouted and trembling while in tears. Almost immediately, she wiped her tears with the back of her hand and bit her lips for few seconds "Fine! You want her, you can have her! We are through!" Gon shouted for the last time before leaving, ignoring Killua's call for her to stop.

How long has it been that she had been running!? Few minutes? Well, it doesn't matter for her since right now she found herself in an unfamiliar route. In her normal condition, she would feel scared but right now she felt empty. Her eyes are no longer shining but they are now lifeless, hollow and no emotion. She can't believe of all people, it had to be Killua to betray her. Does this means that Killua is not serious in relationship with her? She doesn't care why she would care now!? Things that she cared are no longer exist.

As she walked, she looks at a black car that is currently suddenly stopped in front of her. Immediately, some men in black suits grab her which made her fight back a bit as she doesn't know who they are and what do they want. One of the men hit Gon and knocked her out unconscious before they bring her inside the car and drive away from that place.

Meanwhile, Killua had been looking all over for Gon. Intending to apologize, even though Gona grabs him to prevent him to but Killua made up his mind. He can't believe that he hurts her when she had suffered a lot already. He began to feel worried since he keep calling her but no answers at all, He curse and tried to go to places where she might be but he still can't find her. Somehow, he suddenly got a bad feeling as if something bad happens to her.

`Gon, I'm really sorry. Please be safe right now, wherever you are' Killua thought as he keeps running, ignoring the pain of this feet. As he runs, he is surprised to see a necklace on the floor. When he picks it up, he widened his eyes as he realized this is the necklace that he had bought for her when her novel become a huge hit and he knows that Gon never took this off. He looks at the road and he sees tire marks right next to the necklace. One look at the scene and Killua understood.

"Gon has- she has been kidnapped?"

**Review**

**Guest: Haha.. You're right and thank you for the review XD! Here is the next chapter. Hope you like It ^^**


	4. hidden truth

Chapter 4- Hidden truth

Gona was surprised when she sees Killua storming inside the bedroom with anger look in his face. Killua began to look around and find his automatic, he loaded them and taking some spare bullets, a murderous look is now shown in his face.

"What the!? What's wrong!?' Gona asks in panic, she is fully dressed now.

"I'm going to kill those RattenFeddlar underlings" Killua said in his cold voice before he goes out but stopped by Gona.

"Hey! You can't do that! You will be killed immediately. Why you are suddenly act like this!?" Gona tried to stop Killua, desperation is hinted In her voice.

"Because those guys just kidnapped Gon!" Killua yelled as he glares at Gona.

Gona flinched at the harsh glare. She is still hurting that Killua is still thinking about his ex-girlfriend. "She was kidnapped!? How can you be so sure!? Even by RattenFeddlar underlings?" Gona asks, truly not wanting Killua to go to kill himself for his stupidity.

"Because I found this when I was looking for her" Killua said as he show Gon's necklace. "And the reason why she was kidnapped must be because she looks a lot like you and they mistook Gon as you. She is an innocent victim for this and I'm going to save her!" Killua continued as determination is shown in his eyes.

"Well, you can't! Do you even know how dangerous it is and do you know where she would be by right now!?" Gona asked.

"I know it is dangerous but just like I said, she is just an innocent victim that is being dragged in this case, also I'm pretty sure she is taken to the Azure Butterfly, the place where you work as prostitute" Killua said, while checking on his automatic.

"But- still" Gona said, trying to make excuses so Killua won't go.

"Look Gona! I'm sorry but I really have to save her. You should be stay right here and don't come out, alright" Killua said.

Gona went silent for a moment before she nodded. "Just promise me one thing" Gona said.

Killua was taken aback by her sudden request but asked "What is it!?"

"Promise me that you will come back safely with her. Then, like it or not, we have to explain everything to her since she is already dragged to this" Gona said.

Killua nodded. "I promise I will come back safely with her and I'm really going to tell her everything" Killua said makes Gona nodded back.

Gona took a step closer to Killua before hugs him which makes Killua surprised before slowly returning the hug.

"I love you" Gona softly mumbled as she breathes in his scent.

Killua went silent for few moments before he mumbles back "yeah" in a small voice.

After that, Killua broke the hug and left, without looking back which makes Killua unable to see Gona is crying softly, watching him leave.

Currently, in Gon's whereabouts.

Gon slowly opens her eyes then widened her eyes as she is currently lying down and tied up. She begins to looks at her surrounding and thinking that it seems like she is in storage room, right now. She remembers that Killua is cheating on her and she runs away, not knowing where until a group of men's surrounding her and knocked her unconscious.

"Why am I here!? What do they want!?" Gon softly mumbles, still lying and trying to break free.

"I told you! We got the wrong one!"

"Well she is truly quite a look alike. Maybe she uses a surgery to make her breast smaller and she use make up remover to make herself plain!?"

"Idiot! Like hell that is what's happening! Don't you see her ID!? We really got the wrong one!"

"Well, yeah but it is not a hard mistake since those two are fully alike, so don't blame me!"

Gon slowly turned her head towards the source of the voice, she sees two men dressed in expensive suits. Gon began to raise her eyebrow for she had no recollection on seeing them.

"Well, seems that she has awake now"

Still with her hollow eyes, Gon began to asks in blank voice "Who are you guys!?"

"Hmph! Our names are not important! More importantly, what should we do with her since we got the wrong one. What would the boss says when he know this!?" The first man yelled to the second.

"Actually, I already told the boss and he wasn't really happy about this" The second man said, sheepishly.

"Of course he would!" the first yelled before he hit the second's head. "We got the wrong one and you expect him to be happy about it!?"

"But he said that she can fill in her spot since they do look alike" The second said as he rubs his head.

"Geez, that simple? Fine" The first said before he comes nearer to Gon.

"What is it!?" Gon asked with her eyes blank and there is no hope. She has resigned herself already for whatever happens to her.

"Well, you are going to replace someone who is quite a famous prostitute of ours. Blame yourself for being looking a lot like that girl" The first said as he carry Gon.

`A girl that look like me!? Could it be that girl that is with Killua. She is a prostitute? Did Killua hire her? But if Killua is then there is no need for them to look for her and is she running away, wait- I don't care. Why should I anyway. There is nothing for me to care about now' Gon thought, didn't even make an effort to struggle.

"Oi, give her some clothes and make up to prepare her" The first one said as he drop Gon, not so gently.

"Uff" Gon grunted out, feeling the pain.

"Don't even try to run away, we would kill you if you do" the second said before he and the first one leaving.

`I'm not going to escape, anyway' Gon thought as she rolled her eyes in despair.

Few moments after, Gon had been dusted with some make up and had her hair curled. She is wearing an expensive kimono now. Gon look at her reflection at the mirror and found out that she truly looks more and more alike that woman whom she caught with Killua.

`Where is myself!? Am I just a replacement for them and Killua!?' Gon thought sadly before she is escorted to a room that is currently being occupied by an old man.

"Oh, Gona-chan. You are here at last!" The old man smiled which is creepy for Gon

Gon had found herself took a step back. She may be already resigned her fate but she is still struggling about it a bit or maybe more?.

"What's wrong Gona-chan? Come here" he said while patting his lap.

Gon gulped a bit before slowly getting closer. She knows that she is now alone and no one is going to save her. As she is finally close, the old man grabs her and slowly goes near her, intending to kiss her. Gon just squeeze her eyes shut and she mumbles softy.

"Killua…."

`CRASH!'

The old man release himself from Gon and Gon open her eyes and look at the source of the voice. She widened her eyes from seeing Killua, looking angry and holding his automatic.

"Alright, you! Put your hands up in the air and turned away" Killua threateningly said while pointing his automatic at the old man.

"Hiiy! S- Save me!" The old man complied but trembling and turned back with his eyes squeezed shut.

Gon just surprised to see him here, somehow not noticing that her eyes are no longer hollow but shining with soft light from seeing Killua again but before she could open her mouth and say something. Killua scoops her up and carry her before running away.

"Wha- Wait!" Gon screamed, truly surprised.

"Just hold on tight! We are getting out of here!" Killua snapped, running away from some people who are trying to shoot them.

After some running, some hiding, some firing, Killua managed to lose them. Immediately, he goes into the hotel and orders a room for him and Gon.

"Gon, are you still mad!?" Killua asks while sitting on the edge of the bed, seeing Gon refuse to talk to him and see him as she is currently lying on the bed as further as she can away from Killua.

"No, I am so happy that my ex-boyfriend who cheats on me has come to save me just like a prince has saved a princess" Gon said, sarcastically and still refuse to look at Killua.

"Okay, I get why you are angry but there is something that I need to tell you" Killua said with his desperate tone.

"What!?" Gon asked.

"Well, I am sorry that you get caught in this mess. I don't want to tell you so you would be safe and didn't get involved for this mess" Killua said in regret.

"Well, I am already involved" Gon said.

Killua sighed "I know, I am doing this in secret to help you, actually"

"How could this help me!?" Gon yelled in anger.

"Look, I know you are upset but hear me first. I was hoping that I could learn more about RattenFeddlar and caught him so you could use it for your novel that you are struggling with to write a sequel." Killua said.

"Eh!?" Gon mumbles, softly.

"Well, actually I found that woman who look like you unconscious in front of my house and when I save her, she told me that her name is Gona and she is a prostitute that is working on the Azure Butterfly. The place where you had been just now and she ask for my help to look more in RattenFeddlar so he could be arrested. I agree to help since it would be useful for your case" Killua explains, hoping Gon would understand.

"Hmm" Gon just grunted which makes Killua about to protest.

However, he stopped before he glares " Did that old geezer do anything to you!?"

"Why you ask!?" Gon said in a small voice.

"Well, because I care! Don't you know how I feel to see you almost got taken by an old geezer! Especially when you have been taken by a gangster back then!" Killua said, angrily.

"Geez, was it similar when I caught you having fun by fucking my look alike!?" Gon said angrily but at the same time trying to hold back her tears.

Killua went silent. Gon just thought that this conversation is over, slowly when she is about to drift to sleep.

"I know apology didn't mean much but I'm sorry and I love you" Killua said, sincerely.

Gon is no longer sleepy by now, was it a joke to make her forgive him!? Either way, there is no way she would forgive him so easily.

"You know that lying won't solve anything" Gon said.

"I'm not lying! I'm really sorry and I really love you!" Killua said as he clenches his fist.

"Then, do you love her!?" Gon said, almost suddenly.

"What!?" Killua asks, completely dumbfounded.

"That Gona, do you love her!?" Gon asked.

Killua went silent. Truthfully, he didn't know as well for he did enjoying for having sex with her but was there more of it!?

"I'll take your silence as a yes" Gon said before burying herself with a pillow.

"Wait!" Killua said, shot up from the bed and right now standing in front of her.

"What" Gon said as her voice is muffled by the pillow.

"I- I never thought about my feelings with her since I have you but- I guess, I do have feelings for her" Killua admitted, looking at Gon who is turning her head away from him.

"I know" Her voice is now unclear but Killua understood.

"Even so, I do love you as well, Gon" Killua said as he slowly approaching her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Whatever. Just go away!" Gon said as she holds on the pillow tightly.

"I won't" Killua said simply before he grabs the pillow and toss it away, revealing Gon who is now crying. Luckily her make-up is waterproof so it is not ruined.

"What do you want?" Gon yelled and try to push Killua but no avail as the more she push him, the more closer he is.

"Showing you how much I love you" Killua said before kiss her which caught her unguarded.

The kiss was more intense than the usual Killua gave her but it is not uncomfortable. In fact, it feels good to the point that she is unconsciously responding. Killua broke away then smiled.

"I have always wanted to do that" Killua said with a soft smile.

"Y- you" Gon managed to grunt out despite how much she enjoys it.

"You look really beautiful right now" Killua said as he gives her a kiss on her fore head.

Gon pouted "Yeah, I am sure that is what you tell Gona as I looked a lot like her right now"

Killua smirked "Heh, so you are jealous of her, right!?"

"What!?" Gon exclaims before continuing "We are already through! You don't have the right to do this to me, you! This is sexual harassment!" Gon tried to struggle but Killua had the upper hand since he hold her down.

"Sexual harassment!? You are completely enjoying it and I never compare you with that Gona. You are you and Gona are Gona, no one can change that fact for I am not going to accept that we are not together anymore." Killua said simply before nibbling her neck and shower it with kisses.

"Kuh" Gon grunted, trying to conceal how much she loves it.

Killua began to slowly move his hand inside her kimono, truly surprised that she didn't slap him like last time for doing these things. Well, at least it means he can do whatever he wants to her right now. He began to smirk at that thought.

"Nggh- y-you, perv. Ahh~" Gon just grunt and moan as Killua give a lick and suck on her left nipple while his right hand squeeze her right breast.

"But you enjoys it" Killua stopped to say it before continue with his treatment.

"Uhh- Damn it!" Gon managed to choke out, despite she knows that it was true anyway.

Slowly, Killua began to peel off her kimono before coating his fingers with his saliva. Without any warning, he thrust one of his fingers inside her entrance slowly which made her gasp. He thrust his finger inside for few moments before adding another then another, until three fingers are inside of her which causing Gon to moan and tremble from the sensation.

"Wow, you truly are creating a flood here" Killua said, seeing many juices flooded out without stopping.

"S- stop it!Ahn, AHHH!" Gon screamed in pleasure as she came, which brought a smirk in Killua's face.

"See? You really are enjoying it" Killua said, still smirking while pulling out his fingers and licking his fingers coated juice.

"Haah, haaah. D-Damn you" Gon said breathlessly, while lightly glaring at Killua which had no effect on him.

"Now, now. You should just enjoy it instead of being in denial" Killua said playfully before looking at her with his eyes like a predator, looking at his prey (Gon).

Gon just gulp as she felt cold chills are all over her. No, it's not because that she is naked but it's because Killua looking really aggressive right now. Somehow, she is getting turned on from the stare, causing her to leak out more juices than before.

"You are scared? How cute" Killua said as he licks his lip.

"A-anyone would be scared if you looking at someone like that!" Gon said, slowly trying to back away.

"Hmm, but somehow I found your look right now is thrilling" Killua said, taking off all of his clothes before he pounced on Gon.

"Hya! Uhn, ahh" Gon moaned as their skin are rubbing against each other.

Killua hissed a bit, feeling her skin close to him. He is really aroused now, to the point that his eyes are now darken with lust.

Gon blushed for seeing Killua's naked figure. Before she could say something, she widened her eyes as Killua position himself at her entrance.

"It will hurt a bit at first but try to get used to it" Killua said simply, before thrusting all the way quickly in one swift movement.

Gon moaned and gasped at the sudden intrusion but it didn't hurt as much as she thought she would feel since she is really wet right now. Killua began to moan at the sensation, her pussy is really soft and it amazes him that it sucks him in completely. He tried his best to thrust in slowly and gently until finally he went wild, trying to hold back but no avails.

"Ahh! Kuh, Hyaaa!" Gon screams and moaned out loud as Killua keep thrusting him in a very quick pace which makes her mind blank from all of the pleasure. Even so, she is still resisting as she began to hold herself not to moan again which makes Killua raise his eyebrow.

"You know, if you enjoys it, it would make you feel much better" Killua whisper in her ear darkly, somehow not breaking his rhythm.

"N- gh! Y-you, HYA!" Gon said but got cut off as Killua began to add more speed which amazes her completely.

"Kuh. Damn, I- I can't hold back anymore!" Killua said which makes Gon widened her eyes, she thought he was going to come but actually he is been holding back his thrusting speed since he keeps getting faster and faster and it keeps hitting her special spot, to the point Gon had finally give in from this tremendous pleasure.

"Ahn, g-good. Ha- Ahh, Killuaaaahhhh~" Gon moaned out loud, earning a pleased smirk from Killua. Almost too quickly, Gon had reached her orgasm while screaming Killua's name loudly.

"Quite fast. But I am not ready to come yet" Killua said as he keep thrusting which makes Gon moans more loudly because she is more sensitive now since she just came.

The two went on for quite a while, Gon could feel herself going to come again and few moments later, she did.

"Ki-Killuahhhh~!" Gon screamed then tremble as she came, feels like she is going to pass out as she had seen stars as she came.

"Kuh, I- I'm close as well" Killua muttered before he grunt then came inside of Gon with a powerful orgasm, just few seconds after Gon.

Gon took a deep breath as she is now basking with afterglow. She looks at Killua who is still inside of her and panting now but having a very satisfied smile.

"Sigh, that was really amazing" Killua said as he looks at Gon.

"Fine, it is" Gon said as she slightly turned her head, unable to deny it because it's true.

"So, we are not breaking up. Right?!" Killua asked.

"What!? Aren't you in love with Gona as well!? Don't tell me that you are planning to have me and Gona together with you!" Gon said turned her head sharply at his direction, as she pointing at Killua.

"Eh!? How did you know?" Killua said with his best innocent tone.

"You two-timer! There is no way I am going to be agreeing with this!" Gon said as she struggle, making Killua groaned, feeling her tight, blazing hot walls tighten more around him.

"Wait, damn! That feels good" Killua moaned as he could feel himself getting hard again inside of her.

"Fuck, you better be prepared for round 2" Killua said as he smile mischievously looking at Gon who is gulped now before letting out a scream of pleasure as Killua began to pound of her again and again as if he hadn't released moment ago.

**Review**

**lolipop-sama**** (chapter 3) **

**Haha.. Thanks for the review. And seriously Killua, how could you do that to Gon?**

**Killua: The hell? You are the one who made this story, you damn author!**

**Gon: Well, at least I got sympathy. Thanks lollipop-sama.**

**Really thank you for the review. I hope this story will turned out good.**


	5. love triangle life

Chapter 5- Love triangle life

Gona opens the door with a gasp, seeing Killua currently carrying Gon on his back who is currently unconscious while Killua had a sheepish look on his face.

"In normal situation, I would have asked `are you guys alright?' But seeing your expression made me change my mind in asking that" Gona said as she cross her arms.

"Well, lots of things have happened and at least we managed to get away" Killua said as he come inside and put Gon on the nearest sofa.

"Tell me" Gona demanded.

"Well, in the short version. I snuck inside the Azure Butterfly and found her at last with almost getting raped by an old geezer. I make an escape with her, renting a hotel room with her. We make love and then we come back home" Killua said.

"Wait. You save her, escape with her, make love with her and come back here with her?" Gona asked with wide eyed and shocked expression.

"Yeah and I kind of get a bit carried away since I made her passed out. Either way, I need to make sure that she won't be in danger anymore so I will make her live here to make it more simple for me to watch her" Killua said with a grin, truly has no regrets at all.

"Oh, I see" Gona said in a low, depress tune as she goes to sit on a sofa that is not too far from Gon's.

Killua turned to look at Gona, unconsciously letting out a low whistle.

"Huh? What?" Gona asked, truly surprised.

Slowly, Killua walked towards Gona with a sly smirk on his face until they are now face to face.

"W-wait, what are you doing?" Gona asked, shock still hasn't left her face.

Killua bend towards her level before slowly goes to her ear, whispering in a low, smooth voice.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

Gona just blushed and shivered, feeling Killua's breath tickling her ear before she began to look at her own clothes. Her kimono got dirty so she only wearing Killua's white shirt instead. It hung loosely on her naked body. She decided to wear this because it had Killua's scent all over it, actually. No other reason but seems that she have a reason now. Besides, it seems that he is making a move on her which she truly welcomes it eagerly.

She looks at Killua who is grinning right now before she lets out a sly smile.

"Might as well. You save some energy for me?"

Killua lets out a smirk "Always"

In one swift motion, Killua had pinned Gona in a passionate kiss. Gona just moaned, feeling his tongue wrestling with her own. As Killua broke the kiss, Gona moan loudly, feeling Killua's hand all around her before goes inside the shirt, currently tweaking her right nipple.

"Hmm? I'm only teasing you a bit and your nipples are already hard? You are even wet already down here" Killua smirk as he looks at Gona.

"S- shut it. Before you came, I was playing with myself" Gona breathed out as Killua kiss her neck.

"What a naughty girl you are. Maybe you are really dirty, after all" Killua said with a low chuckle before massaging her breast.

"Uhh~, stop teasing me already" Gona groaned, truly wanting Killua to just take her immediately.

"Hmm? But you know why it is called foreplay for a reason, right?" Killua grinned, seeing Gona's painful expression.

"In my case, it is a pure torture for me!" Gona exclaims. "Just give me your cock already! I want you to pound me hard and fast! I want you so bad so- fuck me already!"

Killua silently gulped, truly turned on by her demand which makes himself harden. Wasting no time, he tug out his pants, letting out his hardness and immediately plunge it deep inside her exposed pussy.

"Nyah~" Gona squealed in delight before it turn into a scream of pleasure as Killua move in and out of her, he completely enjoying to see her reaction.

"Mgh" small groan was out before slowly Gon open her eyes and blinking for few times to adjust for the brightness. Her eyes are still half lidded.

`Where am I right now? All I remember was when I passed out because Killua being way to demanding and all about another round. But now-'

"Ah~ More! Give me more! I want it all! I want you so much to the point I can't take it!"

Hearing that loud demanding voice makes Gon jolted awake, she almost fell down from the couch due to the shock. As she tries to compose herself, she looked at the scene in front of her in horror, Killua is now back fucking her look alike right in front of her eyes.

`H-how could they do this kind of shameless things in front of me, just because I passed out, doesn't mean they can do that' Gon thought with anger as she keep her eyes on both of them.

"Ahn~ So good. So big" Gona started to moan loudly.

"Ye- yeah, you're so tight, so good" Killua said as he move faster.

Gona started to scream from Killua's sudden fast movement but she didn't care. Killua keep slamming inside of her with all his might as he squeezed her breasts making her screaming louder as waves and waves of pleasure keep surging through her body.

Unconsciously, Gon lets out a moan and began to rub her legs together the more she looked at them. She panted as she looks at Killua and Gona, who seems to be really enjoying themselves. She gulped while looking at the two with dazed eyes who are still busy with each other. She didn't know why but she can't take her eyes off of them.

"G- Gona. I- I'm close" Killua hissed and tries to holding his release.

"M- Me too" Gona said in between her breath as she tries to hold her release as well.

The two finally lets out a loud cry as they reach their orgasm at the same time. Looking at that makes Gon grind her legs together even more. Killua and Gona looked at each other in the eye as they finished but Killua immediately broke the stare as he heard a quiet moan and surprised when he knows it's coming from Gon.

"Ah? You woke up already?" Killua asked in surprise since looking at her who is currently turned on right now.

Gon blushed deep red "O- of course I would. Both of your screaming could have been waking up the dead, you know!" She exclaims while still rubbing her legs together.

Gona just smirked, she pulled herself out of Killua and walked over towards Gon with a smile on her face.

Gona cupped her cheeks, feeling how soft it is "How cute" Gona mumbled with a smile which earned a frightful expression from Gon.

Killua thought that a cat fight was about to begin so he immediately comes over to their side in a hurry while straightening his pants, trying to stop the fight but surprised as Gona suddenly began to kiss Gon right on the lips.

Killua can only widened his eyes in shock for a moment to the point he dropped his pants. He began to gulped as Gona pinned Gon and continued kissing her passionately, rubbing her thin clothed body against hers makes Gon groaned in the kiss as Gona's hands are feeling and roaming all around her body. Surprisingly Gon moaned along, she knows that she is not a lesbian but she enjoys the sensation. All of their action makes Killua gently stroke his cock before speeding up a bit, letting out a soft moan as those two look alike are moaning and groaning in pleasure.

"Nee Killua~ would you like to join in?" Gona said in seductive voice after she broke the kiss and she's still on top of Gon, pinned her while Gon just blushed and went shocked into silence.

"Obviously" Killua grinned as he comes over. No one would be stupid enough to decline this invitation anyway.

Gona just smiled "Since I already have a turn, why don't you do her" Gona said as she pull Gon's kimono and exposing her wet panties.

"Gladly" Killua said with a grin

"Wait! Time out! I just woke up and you want to do those things again!?" Gon shouted in shock.

"You look like you want it. Given that you rubbed your legs together as you watch us" Killua smirked.

Gon just avert her eyes away from both Gona and Killua. She knew that it was true so she didn't make any efforts to deny it.

"Honestly, I could read you like a book you know. Given that we had been dating for quite a long time" KIllua said with a sly smile.

"Yeah.. yeah" Gon said as she rolled her eyes.

Gona faked a cough. "Sorry for interrupting but it's getting hot and tired in this position so would you please hurry up?"

Silence… Seeing their positions is Gon on the bottom with Gona on top of her and Killua in front of both of them.

"Right, let's just get this over with. Although since I'm already asking for so many days off, I have to get back to work right now so I'll just do both of you quickly for now" Killua said as he pull Gon's panties

"Wait, what!?" Gon asked in shock.

"Well, you two look are already in a position so it make things easier. Or are you protesting because I only do Gona, just now, Gon?" Killua asked.

Immediately, Gon blushed deep red at those comments.

"I never said anything like that!" Gon shouted.

"Right, don't worry. After I finish my work tonight, I would do you so that you won't get lonely" Killua said as he pushes himself in between Gon and Gona.

Almost immediately, Gon and Gona moan at the same time, feeling the friction. Killua moaned at this as well, quickly fastening his pace because he needs to go to work immediately.

"Nyah~ S-Slow dow!" Gon moaned out loud.

"I told you that I need to go to work immediately, so I'm not holding back now!" Killua said, completely not breaking his rhythm.

"A-Ahn~ It feels so good~" Gona moaned as loud as Gon.

"Man, seeing you two look-alike moaning and screaming like this is definitely a turn on for me" Killua said with a smirk as he keeps pumping.

"Y- You pervert" Gon hissed despite she enjoys it.

"Ara, are you actually a tsundere? That is still cute though" Gona said despite she keeps moaning.

"I- I'm not a-HYAAA" Gon screamed suddenly as Gona suddenly squeezed both of her breasts.

"Damn, I swear both of you are going to be a torture for me. In a good way, I think" Killua said as he chuckles a bit, completely enjoying the feelings of both of them and looking in both of their faces that are in pleasure. "Maybe we should do this often"

"I like that idea" Gona piped in.

"Like hell! I am not going to be in this love triangle life! I'm gonna- AHHH!" Gon started to scream as she is now the first one to reach her orgasm before it follows by Gona and then Killua who is still thrusting despite he is still cumming.

It went on a while before Killua has finally stopped. Heaving a deep sigh before pulling out from both of them.

"Well, I better get ready for work. In the meantime, I want both of you to be nice with each other, alright?" Killua said as he puts on his pants and run towards his room for changing and left to work, leaving the two of them in afterglow.

"I wonder if those two are getting along" Killua muttered as he filling out some paperwork's. He just hopes that his house wouldn't be in a mess due to the fight of those two look-alikes.

"Hey Killua. What's wrong? Got any problem?" one of the police officer asked, seeing Killua's bitter look.

"I'm just hoping that a cat fight is not going to be happening" Killua said.

"Huh?" The officersaid, truly confused.

Killua was really glad that his work is now over at early night, as he made his way back home. He can't help but being worried, will there be blood all over his house?

He could picture his house is now a crime scene. The victims are the look-alike and he would be a suspect for the murderer due to leaving the two of them together.

Killua immediately slapped his forehead at those thoughts. Either he had watch too many movies or because of the influence of his work. What was he thinking to think of those things?

So, he just open his door and-

"Wow" Killua breath out.

He could see that his house is really clean now, since there are no more cum and juice stains all over his couch and floor. He knew that Gon must have been the one to clean it since it is definitely impossible for Gona to do so. Gon is definitely the housewife material while Gona is- for sex, maybe?

"Gon, Gona! I'm back!" Killua called out as he walks around the house, trying to find the look-alikes.

And he found them. One was busy cooking while the other is waiting for the food.

Obviously, Gon is the one who is cooking since Gona can't cook at all. Even Killua wouldn't recommend Gona to cook, his kitchen would be in a mess again.

"Ah Killua, welcome home" Gona come and hugs Killua with a smile in which Killua just chuckle and return the hug.

"Yeah-yeah, welcome back and food is ready" Gon said blankly as she put the foods on the table.

"Hmm~ it looks good and smells good" Gona commented, a bit drool is seen on the corner of her lips.

"Well Gon is really good at cooking. It's definitely taste good" Killua said, licking his lips.

"Whatever" Gon said before she leaves to take the drinks.

"Why is she in a bad mood?" Killua asked.

"Guess because I tease her a lot about her breasts or maybe because I didn't help with the cleaning but making more mess. Or maybe because when I try to cook eggs, I put it in the microwave which in result she kicks me away from the kitchen. Or maybe- "Gona trailed off.

"No wonder she is mad. And I agree on her kicking you out of my kitchen. You can't cook at all, and if she lets you to use microwave for the eggs, it definitely would be explode and my kitchen would be in a mess once more" Killua said, nodding his head.

"Fine, I can't cook. But it's because of the environment I grew into" Gona said, huffing a bit.

"Are you guys going to eat or will you guys be flirting all night long" Gon said as she sits and eats

Hearing that makes Killua and Gona goes to sit and eat quickly while Gon just eating quietly.

After they finish eating, Gona goes to watch the television and Gon washing the dishes while Killua offered to help.

"I don't need your help" Gon said simply as she washes the dishes.

"Don't be like that. This is my house to begin with, anyway" Killua said, trying to be helpful.

"Fine. Do it and leave me alone!" Gon said, putting the plates harshly (luckily she didn't break them) before she leaves, leaving Killua who is completely confused.

After Killua had washing the dishes, he looks around for Gon, hoping that Gon wouldn't go out of his house. He sigh in relief when he sees her, sitting on the couch as she look at the window in daze state.

"What are you thinking right now?" Killua ask as he made his way next to Gon.

Gon look shocked from Killua's sudden presence before her looks turned into angry look "It is none of your business"

"It should be. I'm your boyfriend" Killua said.

"Doesn't look like it to me" Gon said harshly.

"Geez, what's with you and your bad temper. You are not in your period right?" Killua asked.

"Just forget it" Gon said as she tries to leave but Killua held her wrist.

"No way. Tell me" Killua said as he narrows his eyes.

"Figure it out yourself!" Gon yelled as she frees her wrist.

"Look. If it is about you can't go back to your house or you can't go out is because you are in danger and because you look just like Gona. Just bear with it, I can't risk you getting kidnapped again. I can't stand it if it happens again!" Killua exclaims.

"You think it's only about that!?" Gon exclaims back.

"There's more?" Killua asked in confusion and surprise.

"Seriously, I can't take it anymore. Just let me go Killua. If I get caught, I won't say anything about you and Gona" Gon said as she tries to leave.

Killua was faster, blocking her to take another step further "Didn't I tell you already that I can't risk you getting kidnapped again! Why did you want to leave so badly!?"

Gon began to grit her teeth "Because I am unhappy! I really can't take all of this anymore! Admit it Killua! You love Gona more than me, I don't want to be in place where I just got in the way. So just, let me go already!" Gon exclaims, tears are starting to fall from her eyes, forming a small puddle.

Killua look at Gon with bitter look. He watches Gon crying for few moments before he brushes his lips against Gon's, this time it's not passionate or anything. It's a light and gentle kiss.

When Killua pulled away, Gon look up in surprise, seeing Killua had tears in his eyes as well.

"I don't want you to leave" Killua said slowly before circling his arms around Gon.

"I do love you. I really do" Killua began to pull Gon tight on his embrace.

"It hurts me when you leave. Don't you know how worried I am when I found out that you have been kidnapped!?" Killua said as he chokes on his tears.

Gon silently gulped.

"So stay. I know that I'm stupid for being in love with two of you and I can't choose from both of you. But still, I don't want to lose either one of you. Please understand" Killua said, letting out more tears.

The same goes for Gon.

"Fine. I'm sorry" Gon said softly as she returns the embrace.

"You are not going to leave again, right?" Killua asked.

"No, I won't" Gon nodded.

Killua began to gives a soft smile before it replaced by a smirk.

"So, you do remember about my promise to you, right?" Killua began to whisper in her ear.

Gon started to shiver. She seems to have bad feelings about this.

"You do remember that I told you that I will do you tonight, right?" Killua said as he chuckles darkly.

How she regret on letting Killua to embrace her, now she had no escape.

"You can't escape now!" Killua grin as he scoops Gon and carry her bridal style.

Gon started to squeak in surprise " Put me down!"

Killua only grin at that demand "Sure. In bed."

And Gon could swear that Killua has now turned into a sex maniac.

Review

**SlightlyYandereMelissa** (chapter 4) Yeah, it really is nice. For Killua, that is

**Hexel-JustAnotherReader** (chapter 4) Thanks ^^ I'm glad that you like it. I hope to write the better one next time.


End file.
